


You Can't Marry Him

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set during All or Nothing. Sam decides to tell Blaine why he can't marry Kurt. I am not kind to Klaine, just fyi. Just one of the Blam oneshots I said I'd write. Hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Marry Him

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is a Blam fic set during All or Nothing. Sam decides that he’s going to tell Blaine exactly why he shouldn’t propose to Kurt. One of the oneshots I said I’d do. As always, it is half AU and half canon. Leaning more towards AU. My Blaine does not have the same middle name as he does on glee. I chose it before glee told us what it was. Anyway, read on and review! Just please don’t tell me that Blaine’s middle name isn’t Brandon.** _

You Can’t Marry Him  
By Julia

Sam stood there in the hall after Blaine walked away. He hadn’t just really heard Blaine say that he was going to propose to Kurt. Seriously? He had to stop this. And Blaine had just walked away, angry. They almost never fought. Sam had to find some way to stop this. Sam ran his hand through his blonde locks. He felt wrong about this. It wasn’t right. He moved down the hallway, as if in a trance. He stopped at his locker. There had to be some sort of plan. Sam heard the bell ring for classes but made no move to go to class. Sam couldn’t believe this. It was just so wrong. Blaine and Kurt were way too young to do this. They wouldn’t make it. It would be a huge ass mistake. 

That evening, Sam was spending the night at Puck’s. They were chilling and playing video games. Sam had been secretly glad that his friend had gotten left back. He liked having Puck to talk to about things. It felt nice being able to talk to someone he could trust. Puck was the one he talked to about Blaine. Sam leaned forward to get a slice of pizza. They had gotten one bacon and pepperoni and one Hawaiian for Sam. That was his favorite. He wondered how to bring up the fact that he liked Blaine. Sam wasn’t sure because he hadn’t said so in so many words yet how he felt. What he had done was talk about how frustrating hearing Blaine talk about Kurt so much was. And vent about Kurt and Blaine sleeping together at Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury’s wedding. Sam knew that Kurt didn’t love Blaine anymore. He shouldn’t have led Blaine on like that. Sam was angry with Kurt for doing so. “So, um, Puck, I need to talk about something.” Sam said slowly. He wasn’t sure how to say it. Puck looked at him, waiting. Letting out a deep breath, Sam said, “I…. I have feelings for Blaine. And he’s going to ask Kurt to marry him. I have to stop him.” Sam felt bolder as he spoke. It felt good to say it out loud to someone. Like a burden was lifted off his chest. It was freeing.

That wasn’t a surprise to Puck. He had been suspecting for awhile. Sam was always complaining about Blaine and Kurt. Mostly about how Kurt had been treating Blaine. Puck didn’t condone cheating, (at least, not anymore) but he felt that Kurt had driven Blaine to it. If he’d not been pushing Blaine away and not been wrapped up in his own life, maybe Blaine wouldn’t have cheated. Maybe it wasn’t the right way to look at it, but that was how he saw it. Puck took a bite of a slice of pizza. His fake ID had gotten them beers. He cracked one open. “You are finally admitting it. I’m glad. I’ve known for quite awhile. You should tell him, Sam.” Puck was sworn to secrecy, but he knew that Blaine had feelings for Sam, too. He was settling for Kurt because he thought that Sam would never feel the same. Puck wanted to tell Sam that part but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want to break Blaine’s confidence. Puck thought it was hilarious that he was the one they were both talking to about it. Puck had come a very long way from who he was sophomore year. He was glad that he had though. Puck took a sip of his beer. “You should, trust me.” Puck just hoped that Sam wouldn’t press and ask how he knew that. It was something that he couldn’t tell him. Puck took another sip of beer. He was hoping to get wasted tonight. He was missing Quinn, who was away at Yale. Puck hadn’t told her how he felt because he didn’t want to hold her back. He loved her. 

Sam wanted to ask why he thought so, but he didn’t. Sam could tell that Puck didn’t want him to ask why. It led him to think of why that was. Maybe Blaine had said something to Puck. Maybe it was more than just so Sam could tell him and know once and for all. Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to press too hard at why anyway. In case it wasn’t what he hoped it was. Sam sipped his beer as he looked at Puck. “You really think I should?” He asked. Sam was nervous. But he knew that he had to talk to Blaine. Him getting engaged was just stupid. Sam couldn’t let it happen. He had to do something. Blaine couldn’t throw his life away. 

“I do, trust me, Sam. You’ll regret it if you don’t. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think that Blaine wants to marry Kurt. Not really. I think he’s just grasping for what is familiar. You should speak up.” Puck couldn’t allude to it more than that and he hoped that Sam would just leave it at that. That was all he could say. Puck picked up his controller. “Now I’m going to kick your ass at Halo.” He said, and they got back to it. Puck thought that Sam was lucky because Blaine felt the same way as he did. That was more than he had. The woman he loved was in New Haven and didn’t feel the same that he did about her. 

The next day, Sam went to Blaine’s. He had to get him before he went to the ring store. He was so nervous as he headed up the walk. Sam didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought it over in the car. He’d just jumped in and driven to Blaine’s. Sam didn’t think that he’d be able to live with himself if he didn’t try. Sam knocked on the door, hoping that Blaine was home alone. He knew that Blaine’s parents didn’t accept him being gay. Blaine talked about getting out of Lima and their house all the time. Sam thought this would work better if they were alone. When Blaine opened the door, Sam was momentarily struck dumb. That gel was gone, and those curls were gorgeous. Sam could only stare for a moment. Then he started to speak, stammering. “Um, Blaine, um…. I need to talk to you about our fight.” Sam said, and Blaine raised an eyebrow, but he stepped back to let him in. Sam paced for a moment before he started talking. “You can’t marry Kurt. He’s not in love with you anymore, Blaine. He’s leading you on. You should be with someone who really gets you and loves you. And I know that’s not Kurt. You know who does love you like that? Me, I love you like that. I love you, Blaine Brandon.” Sam said, and Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “I want us to be together. I told you I knew you liked me, but I didn’t know that I loved you.” 

Did Sam seriously just say that? Where was this when Blaine was into him? This was just ridiculous. For a moment, though, Blaine let himself consider the possibility. He had been head over heels for Sam. Blaine licked his lips. “Sam, where was this when I told you I loved you? When I sang Against All Odds? I love you.” Blaine didn’t seem to notice that he had used present tense. Blaine ran a hand through his curls. “I would have given you anything that you wanted. Anything.” He didn’t know what Sam was thinking he was doing. This was the most absolute wrong time to be doing this. 

Staring at Blaine, Sam heard that ‘I love you’. “Blaine, you just said that you love me. You didn’t even notice that you said it. You just announced it when you were yelling at me about proposing to Kurt.” He said, sighing. They stared at each other, and then they were kissing deeply. Arms flew around waists, and Blaine tugged Sam to the stairs, towards his bedroom. He kicked the door, and it opened. Sam went with him eagerly and didn’t protest. They fell onto Blaine’s bed, a tangle of limbs. Sam definitely was ready for this. And it’s not as if Blaine and Kurt were together, they weren’t. Clearly Blaine still loved Sam.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and they kissed deeply, tongues in each other’s mouths. Blaine broke the kiss, to say, “Sammy, please, make love to me. I’m a bottom, is that okay?” He didn’t know if he was Sam’s first or not. He wanted him to be, but that didn’t mean that Sam wanted that too. Sam nodded, and he told Blaine that he was a top, which clearly meant he’d slept with a guy before. Before Blaine could marvel at that, it was just too amazing because they were meant to be. He and Kurt were both bottoms. Sam was a top. That was amazing. They would never run into selfish bed problems. He could hardly believe it. They kissed deeper, clothes flying to the floor. In seconds, they were stark naked. Blaine took the lead at first, but then Sam did. Sam parted Blaine’s legs, and slid a couple of wet fingers inside Blaine to warm him up. Blaine let out a surprised gasp and told Sam to go inside him. 

The sex was over quickly. They were both too turned on. But it was okay, they had to talk about what had just happened. Sam looked at Blaine. “That was the best sex that I ever had. And you know that was amazing for you.” Sam didn’t know how Blaine could even consider asking Kurt to marry him. He knew now that Sam loved him. It was too good to be true almost. Sam could hardly believe it. 

“You’re right, Sam. I can’t ask him to marry me. I love you. We have to be together now.” Blaine said, and leaned to kiss Sam. This was all he had wanted for the whole year. 

 

_**Author’s note: short and sweet! Hope ya’ll liked! More Blam as ALWAYS.** _


End file.
